Notorious
| |re-release date = | |running time = 97 minutes |catalogue number = VC3025 CC1026 |rating = }} Notorious is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985, distributed by Futurevision on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club, and Video Collection International Ltd on 7th August 1989. Description Cast * Cary Grant as T. R. Devlin * Ingrid Bergman as Alicia Huberman * Claude Rains as Alexander Sebastian * Leopoldine Konstantin as Madame Anna Sebastian * Louis Calhern as Captain Paul Prescott, an officer of the US Secret Service * Reinhold Schünzel as Dr. Anderson, a Nazi conspirator * Moroni Olsen as Walter Beardsley, another Secret Service officer * Ivan Triesault as Eric Mathis, a Nazi conspirator * Alexis Minotis as Joseph, Sebastian's butler (billed as Alex Minotis) * Wally Brown as Mr. Hopkins * Sir Charles Mendl as Commodore * Ricardo Costa as Dr. Julio Barbosa * Eberhard Krumschmidt as Emil Hupka, a Nazi conspirator * Fay Baker as Ethel * Bea Benaderet as File Clerk (uncredited) * Peter von Zerneck as Wilhelm Rossner, a Nazi conspirator (uncredited) * Friedrich von Ledebur as Knerr, a Nazi conspirator (uncredited) Credits Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:Romance Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movie Greats Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Alfred Hitchcock Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases